


Deflective Adaptation

by obaewankenope (rexthranduil)



Series: Signalling Theory: Blue Coat [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And has claws, Aposematism, Apparently I really wanted to get this out wow, BAMF!Newt Scamander, Badass Newt Scamander, Code: Blue Coat, Gen, I did not expect this to be written in less than a day wow!, Little sharp things that are a surprise when they're used, Newt has PTSD, Pickett is too stubborn for that tho, badass newt, but is also stubborn and doesn't want to worry his family and friends, so he deflects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope
Summary: "How do you even know about that?" Theseus whined. "Not even my boss knows about that!"Newt tapped his nose knowingly. "I have my sources.""Evil," he muttered."Not evil," Newt disagreed amiably. "Just creative."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am honestly so very surprised I've written this today, like honestly. It took me 22 days to get 'Sharp Claws' written and here's 'Deflective Adaptation' done and dusted in a few hours. I'm amazed I've managed this omg.

"So tell me again, why you haven't gone running off for some back-of-beyond place full of creatures for you to tame little brother?" Theseus asked, knocking back the firewhiskey he'd brought with him to the small room Newt was renting in a magical hotel. "I don't think I've known you to stay in one place more than a month unless there was a need to."

Newt rolled his eyes, his own glass of firewhiskey smoking lightly from where it was resting on his knee. He was slumped back in his chair, one arm draped along the arm of the chair, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, the top buttons of his shirt undone and his tie hanging around his neck as he looked at his brother.

"Because of the trial Thee, you know that," Newt said tiredly, tipping his glass and watching the amber liquid dip to the side. He blinked slowly, glancing up at Theseus when his brother snorted. "What?"

"Newt, brother," Theseus sighed, a half-smile on his face that spoke of his amusement. "We both know that you aren't hanging around this city because of a _trial_."

Newt's right eye twitched.

Theseus let out a sharp laugh, raising his glass in a sloppy salute as he stared at Newt. "Knew it," he muttered into his glass, a grin on his face. "You might be mysterious and shy to the rest of the world Newt, but you're far too obvious to your big brother."

"More like you're far too nosy and enjoy bothering me whenever you're bored," Newt shot back, sitting forward and bringing his glass to his lips. He paused before he took a sip. "Maybe, instead of bothering with my personal life, you should consider asking that wizard, the one with the beard, in IUM to mother's annual Christmas party."

Theseus choked on his drink.

Newt smirked, emptying his glass in one go. He let go of the glass and watched it float over to the small table between their chairs. Theseus was coughing thickly, eyes watering and Newt's smirk grew.

"I'm sure mother will love to meet him," Newt added casually. Theseus glared at him, dropping his glass on the table as he wiped the tears rolling down his face. "The rumour mill has all-but declared you both a couple."

"I forgot how much of a brat you were," Theseus rasped and Newt laughed. "Fine, I'll not pry into your personal affairs little brother, but—" Theseus gave Newt a dark look "—just remember that turnabout is fair play."

Newt rolled his eyes. "You spent our entire childhood continuously teasing me," Newt pointed out dryly. "I'd be concerned if you stopped _now_."

Theseus shrugged, not bothering to defend himself. "So," he said, looking at his brother with a seriousness that Newt always found odd to see on his brother's face. He was so very used to Theseus being more carefree around him but, well, they weren't children anymore and the world was a much darker place than it had been back when their only worries had been not getting caught by mother sneaking out to feed the Griffins.

"So?" Newt parroted blandly. Theseus gave him an unimpressed look.

"In all seriousness Newt, why are you still here?" Theseus asked bluntly. "You gave the investigators your memories of your duel with Grindelwald—" Newt watched warily at the way Theseus' face tightened at the mention of the Dark wizard "— _and_ a signed statement. You don't _need_ to still be here."

Newt looked away from his brother's penetrating stare. If there was one thing he and his brother had always had in common, Newt thought, it was their stare. It was one of the reasons why Newt preferred to avoid making eye contact with people unless he wanted to really drive a point home. He truly didn't like the way it was so easy to read people but also not understand them at the same time.

Theseus fared far better than Newt did with social interaction, but neither of them were perfect. Just very good at pretending otherwise.

Their mother had always said it was the mark of intelligent creatures, of ones that were good survivors. Newt, in his years of travelling and seeing the world, finding and protecting creatures that were both magical and non-magical, had to agree. There had been times when Newt had been forced to pretend he was far more comfortable with people, with situations, than he truly was just to do what needed to be done.

Egypt still played on his mind sometimes.

It had resurfaced in his thoughts more frequently since Grindelwald, since… since Credence. Sudan had been a horrid experience, one Newt had never wished to repeat. But, in a way, it was far less horrifying than what he'd witnessed, what he'd _experienced_ , in the tunnels with Credence and Grindelwald. That had brought dark thoughts back to the surface that Newt hid behind mental shields his father had taught him when he'd been young.

Newt's hand twitched.

Theseus took it as a sign to continue.

"There's something that's bothering you, I know you brother and you are not one for leaving things unfinished." Theseus leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of himself. He raised an eyebrow at Newt who gave him a brief glance. "What haven't you told anyone?"

Newt shook his head. "It's not-  It's not that I haven't told anyone, Thee," Newt said quietly, voice soft and hesitant. "It's… it's more no-one understands what it _means_."

Theseus' forehead creased in a frown as he stared at Newt who finally made eye-contact with him. Theseus' blue-grey eyes locked with Newt's blue-green and the two brother's stared at each other in silence for a long moment. Neither needed to speak just then, able to understand that there was something far deeper, far more complex than words could easily convey.

Theseus didn't understand what his brother was saying but he could read it in Newt's eyes. There was worry, fear — _terror_ — there and it was startling for him to see. Theseus could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his brother terrified and he'd still have three fingers left.

This made time number three.

"Newt," Theseus said, breaking the silence between them. "Tell me."

Newt swallowed, throat dry and gave a little nod. "Grindelwald has something planned." Theseus tensed at his brother's words but didn't interrupt as Newt continued. "The escape attempt at the trial it- he was using it as a test. Of… I think…"

Theseus stared at his brother as Newt trailed off awkwardly. He breathed out heavily.

"Of you." Theseus' eyebrows rose in surprise. "You think he was testing you?"

Newt gave his brother a half-shrug, breaking eye-contact, gaze flitting around the room, never settling on anything for more than a second. "I'm not- I don't- I'm not sure," he admitted. "It's just a feeling I have."

"What's happened to make you think this? Or feel it?" Theseus asked, shifting forward in his chair so much that his clasped hands brushed against his brother's knee.

Newt's leg twitched at the contact and Theseus realised his brother was trembling minutely.

"Newt," Theseus said forcefully and Newt's eyes jumped to his face. His brother's body was tenser than a wire pulled taut, eyes wide. There was a sense of wildness to his brother and Theseus consciously softened his voice. "Newt tell me. Please."

Newt stared at his brother for an agonisingly long second before he nodded slowly. "It'd be easier to show you but—" Newt's hand twitched "—I don't own a pensieve."

Theseus didn't respond and Newt sighed softly. "Alright," he said, "let me- just- you know about the- what happened in the tunnels, yes?" Theseus nodded. Newt blew out a breath. "Right. Well. After- before I called for Frank- he, Grindelwald, he uh- he _spoke_ to me."

Theseus's entire body tensed. His clasped hands tightened, knuckles turning white from the strength of his grip as he stared unblinkingly at his brother. Newt's gaze had grown distant in a way, not quite lost in memory but not exactly as aware of his surroundings as Newt usually was.

It was a disconcerting thing to see.

"I didn't understand it at the time- still don't really, but—" Newt bit his lip, shoulders raising in a weak shrug "—he asked me a question. He asked; 'will we die? Just a little?' and then he- he just   _smiled_."

Theseus pulled his hands apart and reached out, carefully, to rest a hand on his brother's knee. Newt's body jerked at the contact, a full-bodied shake and Theseus felt his chest constrict at the sight.

"I- the words didn't mean anything to me at- at the time," Newt explained, voice trembling as he stumbled over his words. "But it- it reminded me of something… and then the trial happened. And he almost escaped and we were both fighting him and—" Newt broke off suddenly, drawing in a desperate breath of air.

Theseus moved. He half-stood out of his chair, pulling his brother towards him by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Newt. He could feel the way his brother was trembling, and when Newt's arms slid around him, his brother's hands gripped his shirt tightly like talons gripping prey.

Theseus' grip tightened in response.

Face pressed against Theseus' chest, Newt continued to speak, his voice muffled by the fabric of Theseus' shirt. "It- it reminded me of- _I'm sorry_ ," Newt all but sobbed into his brother's shirt.

"It's fine Newt, it's fine," Theseus said softly, tightening his embrace around his brother, his scant few inches of height allowing him to tuck his brother up against him. Theseus pressed his face into his brother's golden hair, breathing in the scent of his brother as he continued to reassure Newt. "It's okay little brother, it's okay. Don't apologise. You're allowed to cry with me Newt, you always will be."

A subdued nod was the only response Theseus received from his brother, Newt's frame shaking with silent sobs as he expelled his fears in the safety of his brother's embrace.

Newt had always found his big brother to be his support, his protector and never once had Theseus turned him away when Newt needed him.

"T-thank you," Newt breathed out, voice hoarse as his tears finally subsided. The clawing fear and worry that had coalesced into his unexpected meltdown ebbing slowly away, dissipating in the face of his brother's unconditional love. "It- it just reminded me of… of things I- I'd rather forget."

"Don't like to worry twice right?" Theseus asked, purposefully pitching his voice to be gentle and warm with love and fond amusement for his brother. He felt the way Newt's shoulders relaxed minutely in his embrace and Theseus mentally sighed in relief.

Newt's head rose, frame straightening as he shifted to give Theseus a watery smile. "Quite right," Newt agreed.

Theseus returned the smile, gazing down at his little brother, only a few inches shorter than him, freckled like their mother and with eyes just as expressive. Both of them took after their mother well enough, especially in looks, but Theseus was more like their father than Newt; the only reason Theseus was able to work as an Auror at the Ministry. Newt would have gone mad from the limited opportunity to roam.

Newt definitely took after their mother more than Theseus and it was times like this that brought that fact home with a vengeance.

Theseus was pragmatic and rational, able to get along with people if he needed to, and he wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. Newt, though he too was just as stubborn and courageous, was far shyer than his older brother and could never be considered prideful, unlike Theseus.

Sometimes Theseus forgot that his brother had lived through a lot, seen and done a lot that he wouldn't ever willingly share in full with his brother — Newt was nothing if not continually worried for how his actions affected his family and he did so hate upsetting any of them. Theseus wondered if it wouldn't have been better if his brother had become an Auror anyway, regardless of his wandering nature. Maybe he would have seen less tragedy in the world if he had?

"You've got your 'deep thoughts' look on, Thee," Newt said softly, his watery smile more genuine as he untangled himself from his brother.

Theseus reluctantly let go of his brother, watching as Newt fiddled with his rolled up sleeves, fussing at them even though they were still perfectly folded and even.

"I'm always wearing that look, brat," Theseus said, his words purposefully casual, and the grateful flash of emotion in Newt's eyes when his brother glanced at him, made Theseus' own smile soften. "Just because you're too busy with Bowtruckles and that Niffler of yours to notice doesn't mean it's unusual."

Newt's smile widened as he moved across the room, plucking the two glasses from the table as he passed them, and headed for the kitchenette in the corner of the room. Theseus followed silently.

Neither of them spoke as Newt set about rinsing the glasses by hand, Theseus leaning against the kitchen side and watching his brother work, but he did pluck the clean glasses from Newt's hands and dried them with a cloth before putting them down on the countertop.

"I've got a meeting first thing," Theseus said finally, watching the way Newt leaned against the sink, not looking at his brother beside him. "Graves wants me to go over my statement for the escape attempt before it's officially submitted." Theseus gave Newt a slight smile, adding, "I think he really wants to grill me on some of the spells we used but won't ask outright. Pride is the core of an Auror and all."

Newt nodded. "Ah, well then," he said softly, "it might be wise for you to head off then? Put our 'glorious reunion' on-hold until after you've been quizzed?"

Theseus smirked. "Oh I don't know about that, Newt," he replied, nonchalantly scratching his chin when Newt turned to look at him. "We can always find somewhere nice tomorrow and knock back some pints. I'm sure Graves knows a few good places."

"Prohibition," Newt said simply and Theseus huffed. "And he's the Head of the Auror Department of MACUSA."

"Spoilsport," he shot at his brother who raised an eyebrow at him. "Like that'd stop me."

"You're positively the worst Auror Thee; you're meant to warn _against_ breaking the law you know?" Newt gave his brother an amused look.

Theseus shrugged. "Not my country, not my problem," he said and Newt snorted out a laugh.

"And people think _I'm_ the troublemaker in the family," Newt muttered as the two of them moved in the direction of the door to Newt's hotel room. "If only they knew the truth."

Theseus grinned, pulling on his overcoat, fixing the lapels so they didn't stick up awkwardly. "Ah but brother mine," Theseus said jovially, "if people knew the truth you'd never get a moment's peace so, really, I'm doing you a favour by seeming so law abiding."

Newt rolled his eyes. "I don't get a moment's peace as is," he shot back, mock-scowling at the way Theseus laughed at him. "Oh go away! Go be a lazy Auror and flout the law; it'll be nice if _you_ get yourself caught and I'm the one who has to bail _you_ out this time."

"Now _that_ would be a story to share at mother's Christmas party!" Theseus grinned at his brother, standing on the threshold to Newt's room. Newt couldn't help but grin in return. The mental image his brother's words evoked was just too amusing. "I can just see it now: father would be so put-upon while mother badgered us for details and complained that we didn't invite her along."

They both laughed at the idea. Nafre Scamander was a force of nature in her own right and absolutely adored causing mischief. It was one of her many traits both of them had inherited from her, much to their father's exasperation.

Theseus looked at Newt, laughter fading as he took in the way his brother looked tired in a way Theseus found he greatly disliked. Newt had always looked so full of energy and life whenever they'd met up over the years; bursting at the seams to be off travelling the world. Even after that disaster with a dragon up in the Crimea twenty years ago, his brother hadn't looked as emotionally drained as he did now.

"Newt, you know you can always talk to me if you're worried about something right?" Theseus asked suddenly, his blue-grey eyes affixed to his brother's face. Newt didn't outwardly react to Theseus' question but the flash in his blue-green eyes was reaction enough for Theseus. "I might not be happy to hear about you putting yourself in harm's way but you're my brother and I love you, even if you pull the _craziest stunts_ —"

"I do not!" Newt couldn't help but exclaim and Theseus raised an eyebrow at him. "Not _always_ ," he amended, ducking his head in embarrassment when Theseus snorted in disbelief.

"Newt, dear brother, there's literally an _entire_ channel dedicated to your exploits amongst the Aurors all over the world," Theseus pointed out dryly. "I'm pretty sure even _father_ has heard some of them by now."

Newt grimaced. That would be a nightmare to handle if it were true. Oh Merlin, he hoped his father was none-the-wiser about Newt’s life. He had enough troubles as it was!

"You've just jinxed me," Newt muttered darkly, using one of the phrases he'd heard often among Muggles. It was an apt phrase to use. The way Theseus' eyes sparked with mischief had Newt hitting him on the shoulder lightly. "I solemnly swear that if father has found out and you laugh at me for it, then I'll drag you down with me."

Theseus grinned. "And what stories about me do you think you could tell father that he doesn't already know about?" He challenged and Newt grinned suddenly, sharp and full of teeth.

"Oh," he drawled slowly, sounding far too innocent to be even remotely believable. "I don't know, maybe that case you had last year that ended up with you scaling London Tower? Naked, right?"

Theseus froze. He didn't know how Newt knew about that but…

"Okay, okay," he said quickly, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine! I'll make sure father doesn't get the chance to mention any of your exploits so as to avoid you sharing that _damned story_ ." Newt laughed. " _How do you even know about that?_ " Theseus whined. "Not even my boss knows about that!"

Newt tapped his nose knowingly. "I have my sources," he said mysteriously and Theseus glared at him.

"Evil," he muttered. Merlin, but why did Newt have to be the one with a prankster's wit that outshone his own? He never could out-prank his brother if Newt was in the mood.

Theseus spared a moment to be thankful that his brother had never been sorted into Slytherin. He was sneaky enough as it was, gods know what he'd be like had he not been sorted into Hufflepuff!

"Not evil," Newt disagreed amiably. "Just creative."

"Creatively evil," Theseus shot back, reaching out and pulling his brother into a short hug. "And good at distracting me from conversation topics," he added when he pulled back, giving Newt a sharp look.

"Perhaps if you hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor you might have learned how to direct a conversation?" Newt suggested innocently, dancing back out of his brother's reach when Theseus went to poke him.

"Just for that, I'm not going to give Titus an extra ride when I visit mother next once," Theseus threatened but both of them knew it was an empty threat. Titus, the Hippogriff that absolutely adored the pair of them, would chase Theseus down if he refused to ride him. It was generally safer, not to mention wiser, for everyone involved if one of them went flying with him.

"I'm sure you'll have fun eating dirt when he stomps you into the ground for refusing then," Newt told him him, giving Theseus a wide smile. His gaze was warm and unguarded, a rare thing for his baby brother, and Theseus took a moment to bask in it.

Newt had developed a lot of habits when he'd been younger, habits that his time at Hogwarts had greatly reinforced, and it warmed Theseus to see those habits slip away when his brother was relaxed and felt safe. It was something he seldom saw outside of their family home that it made Theseus' heart ache.

A door at the end of the hall opened before Theseus could respond and they both watched an elderly wizard leave his room, three cases floating behind him several inches from the ground. Theseus looked at his brother, jolted back to seriousness by the reminder that they weren't alone here. He gave Newt a smile and nodded at him.

"Night little brother."

Newt blinked twice and nodded back at Theseus. "Night Thee," he murmured. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" He asked, an amused note in voice.

Theseus smirked. "Of course," he said. "We can make it a work lunch; you bring your lady Auror with you and I'll drag Graves with me. I imagine neither of them have had much time to sit back and enjoy good food and company with all this chaos about the trial going on."

Newt's hand on the handle, hidden from Theseus' view by the door, tightened at his brother's words but he nodded anyway. "If Miss Goldstein is willing then I'm sure it won't be a problem," he said quietly. "I don't know about Mister Graves however. I imagine he's very busy at the moment."

"All the more reason to drag him out of his office," Theseus countered firmly. "Believe me Newt, Aurors do _not_ work as well as we like to think when we're stuck in our offices for days on end."

Newt gave his brother an amused look. "Maybe that's just you," he said and Theseus rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight brat," Theseus said, ignoring the quiet huff of laughter his brother let out. "Tomorrow, one o'clock. Outside the Auror offices. Got it?"

"Got it," Newt dutifully repeated, and Theseus gave him a nod before turning away from his brother and striding down the hall. "Bye Thee."

Just before he reached the end of the hall, Theseus looked over his shoulder and gave Newt a wave. "Bye little brother," he said with a smile.

Newt watched him disappear around the corner. He remained at the door, gripping the handle tightly as he listened to the sound of his brother's footsteps on the carpet-runner running along the length of the halls of the hotel grew fainter. He only closed the door when he heard the distant tingle of the elevator doors opening on his floor.

Turning sharply on his heel, Newt let out a shaky breath as he slumped back against the door. He absently waved his hand over the handle and heard the snap-click of the lock engaging. The security chain hanging near his head rose also and slid into place. He stared blankly at the empty expanse of his room, mind processing the changes to it that his brother had wrought with his presence over the past two hours. His knees felt weak, legs numb and his chest tight like his vest had shrunk while he'd worn it.

Sliding down the door, Newt dropped to the ground near silently, arms at his side, hands pressed palm-down on the carpet beneath him. It was thick and well-maintained, plush wool that had been magically spun to a standard far higher than any the Muggles could achieve. Newt dug his fingers into it, twisting strands of it around his fingers and tugging gently as he tipped his head back against the door. His lips parted as he breathed out another breath and he shut his eyes as he exhaled.

Newt wished tiredly that his brother was so very good at reading him sometimes. The questions about Newt's continued presence in New York could have been deflected or answered flippantly if it had been anyone else asking, but not with Theseus. Thee knew him far too well to fall for an obvious answer. He truly was like a Niffler searching for a Sickle; disastrously relentless.

A high-pitched squeak emitted from Newt's vest pocket and his head fell forward as he opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. Pickett's green-leafed head poked out of the deep blue woolen material as the little Bowtruckle stared up at him.

"It's alright Pickett," Newt murmured softly, forcing his mind away from the dark thoughts that hovered on the cusp of his mind. They were kept at bay by his love for his creatures and PIckett had inadvertently reminded Newt of his presence at the best possible time. "Thee always does exhaust me."

The stream of high-pitched words Pickett threw at Newt had him smile warmly. "No Pickett," he shook his head fondly, "I don't think you need to protect me from my brother. He's as protective of me as _you_ are."

The affronted squeak the Bowtruckle emitted at Newt's words made him grin. Ah, of course Pickett would be offended by the very idea anyone or anything could be as protective of him as the little Bowtruckle was.

Newt had wondered more than once if Pickett had decided Newt was his new home; a living, breathing tree for him to live on and protect viciously from harm. It made a lot of sense in truth. Bowtruckles were loyal to their Home Tree and Newt had taken Pickett from his when he'd fallen sick, only for the little Bowtruckle to continually refuse every attempt Newt had made to return him to it after he'd recovered. In part, it was due to the treatment he received from his fellow Bowtruckles — Newt really had tried to stop the bullying but they often ignored him and he wasn't quite sure how to get them to stop being so cruel to Pickett — but it also appeared to be related to the fact that Pickett had left the Home Tree. Newt had observed how some Bowtruckles in the magical orchards wandmakers greatly relied on would move to a new tree and never return to their old one, even if the new one was destroyed. It was a fascinating aspect of their species behaviour and, Newt had eventually realised, something he'd inadvertently replicated when Pickett had become unwell.

As a result, Newt had received a permanent attachment to his person that was absolutely invaluable and magnificent in his own unique way. Not that Newt had any issues remembering that fact when Pickett chose to pointedly remind him on _several_ occasions.

The little Bowtruckle climbed out of Newt's vest-pocket, scrambling nimbly up Newt's chest until he was standing on his right shoulder, staring at him. For such a small creature, with a limited ability to communicate with other species, Pickett was surprisingly expressive. Newt craned his head, tilting it back and upwards so he could see Pickett clearly.

"What?" He asked quietly, staring at the Bowtruckle.

Pickett emitted a stream of high-pitched squeaks that ended on a low-pitched note Newt had never heard the Bowtruckle make before. He wasn't quite sure what it meant but—

Newt started. "Pickett!" He exclaimed, brows raised in surprise. "Oh Pickett," he continued, quieter and softer as he stared at the Bowtruckle on his shoulder. He sighed softly, reaching out with his left hand and held it out in front of Pickett. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you Pickett," he said soothingly as the Bowtruckle hopped onto his hand.

Pickett stared at him, arms wrapping around Newt's thumb tightly. He let out a warbling squeak that held a questioning note to it.

Newt closed his eyes, grimacing. He shook his head. "No Pickett, never," he breathed out softly, opening his eyes to stare down at the Bowtruckle clinging to his thumb like his life depended on it. "There's nothing in this world that will make me abandon any of you. Absolutely nothing."

Pickett squeaked quickly and Newt sucked in a sharp breath.

"No," Newt said firmly. "I was never giving you to Gnarlack. I- I needed the information he had and I didn't have enough time to try and convince him to tell me for free," Newt explained quietly, staring at Pickett, refusing to look away from the little Bowtruckle who visibly trembled with emotion. "I'm so sorry for doing that too you Pickett. I shouldn't have even considered it! I- I nearly lost you and I didn't even consider for a moment that I actually _would_."

Newt looked away from the Bowtruckle, shame licking at his insides, darkening his thoughts. "You wouldn't have been in that situation at all if I hadn't taken you away from your tree," he whispered, self-loathing colouring his words. "I should never have— Ow!"

Newt jerked back, head hitting the door with a sharp thud as he stared at Pickett with wide eyes. The Bowtruckle was stood in the centre of Newt's palm, one of his clawed hands coloured with tiny flecks of red.

Pickett had clawed him.

 _Pickett_ had clawed _him_.

Newt stared at Pickett and the little Bowtruckle stared back silently for a long moment before he let out a long stream of squeaks that made Newt's heart lurch in his chest.

"Pickett…" Newt trailed off, unable to put into words what he was feeling at the little Bowtruckle's declaration. "Pickett I don't- I don't know what to say."

The Bowtruckle emitted a noise that sounded suspiciously like a high-pitched snort of laughter at Newt and hopped up onto his thumb, peering closely at Newt. Pickett let out another stream of squeaks and Newt nodded dumbly.

"I… understand," he said slowly, blinking owlishly at the Bowtruckle lecturing him. "I won't ever insult myself like that again," he said dutifully, a spark of amusement growing in his mind as Pickett stared at him expectantly, "I also won't regret you deciding I'm your new _Tree_ —" Newt's lip twitched "—and I promise that the next time I decide to do something reckless I'll inform you of everything."

Newt smiled at the way Pickett let out a pleased noise at Newt's promise, hopping down off his thumb and crouching down next to the small claw marks he'd made. Bowtruckles were skilled healers of their Home Trees and, while said Home Trees were usually made of actual wood, it was clear from the ease with which Pickett healed the little cuts he'd made that it was their connection to what they called 'Home Tree' which gave them their ability to heal it when the need arose.

Newt patted Pickett on the head lightly in thanks, shifting awkwardly until he was able to climb to his feet without using his hands. "What do you say to some termites before bedtime?"

The happy squeak Pickett made had Newt's smile widening and he looked down at the Bowtruckle in his hand with a fond, loving gaze. Newt promised himself that he'd never willingly betray any of his creatures ever again. Especially not Pickett.

There wasn't a single creature, witch, wizard or monster in the world that could make him hurt them, no matter what they said or did to try and make him. Howling threats and taunts paled in the light of the love he had for his creatures and the love they had for him.

So long as Newt remembered that, held that truth deep down in his heart and let it burn endlessly… so long as Newt did that, Grindelwald and all the other evil's in the world could never win. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Screw you JK, I'll write magical history and stuff on magical creatures for you; I'm definitely nerdy enough to do so xD (Ignore me, I'm salty).
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated and (this time for sure) definitely good motivators for writing!!
> 
> Any grammar/punctuation mistakes, just point 'em out to me. I'm using a notebook tablet and it's such a small keyboard I keep typing stuff wrong and not noticing for ages lmao!
> 
> Next installment will see that lovely lunch meeting with our boys and glorious Tina :)


End file.
